


Do You Like Messi?

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, weightlifting fairy kim bok joo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Samuel and Daehwi watching Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo. (seriously, this makes sense only if you've watched the show, otherwise it's total crack)ft. 'helpful' hyungs vernon and joshua





	Do You Like Messi?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm produce 101 trash, can more people please write for it. I check the archive about 5 times a day..lol (I'm 100% serious).

“Woojin-hyung, hurry up. If we’re late all the dance rooms will be full.” Samuel complained as he entered the apartment the Brand New Music trainees shared. They had stopped locking the door during the day, all of them too lazy to always get up and answer the door.

“Are you kidding me?” the blonde exclaimed as he spotted Daehwi sprawled on the couch watching another drama on TV.

Daehwi hit pause before looking at Samuel “What are you talking about?” he asked genuinely confused. Samuel internally cursed himself for having a crush on someone with such a cute ‘confused face’, or well, a cute face in general.

“I’ve come over 3 times this past week and you’re literally always in the same position watching drams. Don’t you get sick of it; they’re all pretty much the same.”  The younger said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I like them.” Daehwi said with a sniff, defensively, turning

 _‘Insulting your crush’s hobby. Great going, Samuel.’_ His internal voice said mockingly.

“So what’re you watching now?” Samuel ventured, trying to keep the conversation going.

His question seemed to have the desired effect, judging by the way Daehwi’s face brightened up.

“Ah, it’s Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo. The last episode just came out last week, so I have all of them downloaded. I can’t bear to watch while it’s airing because each episode takes so long. I just started though, I’m still on the first episode. So Joon Hyung, that’s the main guy bumped into Bok Joo the main girl and now her friend is asking him if he likes Messi.” Daehwi explained in one breath, gesturing to the screen.

“What?” Samuel scoffed “Why would you even ask a total stranger if they like Messi?”

“That’s what she’s about to explain, come on sit down.” Daehwi said, shifting slightly to make space for Samuel.

 _‘I guess it wouldn’t hurt to watch a bit, at least till Woojin-hyung gets ready..ironically of course’_ his brain supplied.

Samuel watched scornfully as the overtly cheerful girl on the screen explained how asking a boy if he liked Messi was a surefire way of getting him to ask her out.  This was more amusing and less crying on cliffs than he had expected.

10 minutes later Woojin came out from his room to find Samuel and Daehwi, both equally transfixed on the screen.

“Samuel, I’m ready. Come on, let’s go.” The red head said, grabbing his keys off the counter.

“Go ahead, without me today.” Samuel said absent-mindedly, not even turning to look at Woojin.

Woojin looked confused for a moment but then a smirk replaced his features. “Sure sure.” He said, giving the two of them a knowing look, that neither boy noticed.

 

******

“Samuel over here.” Vernon called out, gesturing to the table where he and Jisoo were seated.

Samuel grinned as he spotted his 2 hyungs, happily jogging towards the two of them.

10 minutes later, they had settled in comfortably. Samuel and Vernon were both eating waffles while Jisoo had opted to keep his hands clean and was languidly sipping on a shake.  The conversation was lively and varied ranging from Seventeen’s new promotions to new games and Samuel’s role as the maknae of Brave.

“Samuel, someone texted you,” Vernon noted, as Samuel’s vibrated against the table

“Oh really” Samuel asked between bites of his waffle, both his hands covered in syrup.

“Why don’t I just read it for you?” Jisoo suggested, grabbing Samuel’s phone and simultaneously sliding the youngest a bunch of napkins.

Jisoo’s cat like eyes lit up as he read the text “It’s from Lee Daehwi. It says _‘Samuel, come over quickly. Let’s watch episode 16. I need to know what happens to Bok Joo and Joon Hyung. I’m too impatient. Hurry up.’_.”

By the time Jisoo read out the text, both members of Seventeen sported matching smirks.

“Is this the same Kim Samuel who was the only one who always refused to watch dramas with Seungkwan?”  Vernon asked, leaning forward.

“This Lee Daehwi must be **really** special. You should hurry up.” Jisoo added.

Samuel’s face turned red as his two hyungs teased him. Even seeing Choi Yoojung dance hadn’t made Samuel blush this hard.

He stood up abruptly, face still covered with smears of chocolate, “I should go.” He said quickly.

“Oh my god, you’re so whipped.” Vernon called out.

The elder two cackled as a flushed Samuel rushed out of the café.

******

“Hey” Samuel greeted, causally slipping into his usual position next to Daehwi. Far enough that it wasn’t ‘weird’ but close enough that he could see the way emotions splayed on the other’s face. Samuel was guilty of watching Daehwi instead of the drama on more than one occasion.

“I can’t believe we already reached the last episode.” Daehwi remarked as the opening jingle started. 

“I know right.” Samuel replied.

  _15 hours with Daehwi and he still hadn’t managed to tell the elder how he felt._

They watched the episode in silence. Samuel wondered whether to say something comforting when Daehwi was tearing up as Bok Joo started to distrust Joon Hyung but he wasn’t sure what to say so he opted to pat the elder awkwardly during the scene.

He watched enviously as the two leads made up. What he wouldn’t give to have him and Daehwi in the same position.

Suddenly he felt the couch shift as Daehwi got up.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Just tell me what happens okay?” Daehwi said.

Samuel paused the video as soon as he heard the bathroom door close. This was his chance, a golden opportunity served to him on a silver platter. He had to do something, or at least say something.

A minute later Daehwi emerged from the bathroom.

“Oh Samuel, you didn’t have to pause.” Daehwi started as he noticed the frozen figures on the screen. His breath hitched in his throat as he noticed the intense look in Samuel’s eyes. “Samuel…what’s up, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?”

“Lee Daehwi.” Samuel started, getting up moving closer to Daehwi till there was only about a foot of distance between them.

Samuel took a deep breath before speaking.

“Do you like Messi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> I'm always up to fangirl about Kang Daniel.


End file.
